The life of a female football player
by BlackTsubasa
Summary: I was wondering...Why didn't anyone make a female Sena fanfic? And it got me thinking...Why not try? FemaleSenaXEveryone
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi Everyone! Missed me?

Sena: No...

Me: Shut up Sena!

Sena: Hmph!

Me: I've got to say. I've never seen a fanfic about a female Sena before. It just got me thinking. Why not try?

Sena: You and your crazy ideas...

Me_: 'glares at him and throws her mouse at the boy's face.'_

Sena: ITAII! That hurt you know!

Me: I know it did, but I did it anyway.

Sena_: _'pouts' meanie...

Me: Whatever, on with the show!

**WARNING: **Sorry but no Yaoi in this one people!

Pairing: Female Sena/Everyone

Disclaimer: I would wish to own Eyeshield21 but I don't.

* * *

It was a morning. The birds were singing and the rising sun . A certain brown eyed girl was running towards the new school she was finally enrolled to. The girls name was Kobayakawa Sena. She was a beautiful girl with a face that would even shock the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Her body was slender and her breasts were unaturally big compared to other females. But most of all, it was her eyes that shocked many. The brown orbs would draw people to her in moments. But she hid all these features with her terrible fashion sense. She wore thick fake glasses that covered her beautiful face and eyes and her baggy clothes, which was twice her size, covered the elegant curves on her body.

Sena stopped and panted for air as she finally reached her destination. She sighed and looked up to see her childhood friend Mamori. She waved and smiled, "Mamori-neechan!" Mamori turned and smiled, "Sena!" Sena walked over to the pinkish brownish haired girl and smiled brightly, "Did I take too long?" Mamori nodded and frowned, "Sena, when will you take off those fake glasses? I know you hate showing off your eyes but you have to get away from that terrible fashion some day." Sena smiled, "Don't worry. I'll get rid of all this some day. Just not now." Mamori frowned even deeper and sighed, "Let's go check if you made it or not, okay?" Sena nodded and walked towards the board. Her brown orbs searched as they finally caught the name. Sena smiled, "I made it!" Mamori smiled and patted Sena on the shoulder, "Really? Good job Sena! You did well!" Sena nodded, "Un!". Sena blinked das she turned to Mamori, "Mamori-neechan, are you crying?" Mamori flinched and began to wipe away the moisty liquid from her eyes, "Of course not Sena. I just had something in my eyes." Sena smiled, "Mamori-neechan..."

Suddenly she felt an ominous feeling behind her. She turned to see two people with a football uniform, but what caught her real attention was the tall and handsome blonde smiling evily at her. The two walked over to her and before she knew it she was thrown into the air, "Congradulations!" Sena blinked, "Huh?" The blonde smiled devilishly and took out a cell phone, "Here, go tell the news of your success to your parents." Sena blinked and took the phone. She didn't know the senpais here were so nice. She smiled and dialed here number in. She waited for the beeping to stop and smiled when she heard her mother call, "Ah, oka-san! I made it-" Before she could finish her sentence the blonde took the cell and began to cackle like a mad man. Suddenly Mamori stepped in between them and glared angrily at the blonde, "Hiruma-kun! I don't care if you bother anyone else just not her!" The blonde blinked and stared at the four eyed brunette, "That's a girl?" Sena blushed and glared at the blonde, "Of course I'm a girl I have breasts you know." She took her over sized breasts in her hands and showing it off. The blonde blushed red and turned, "Che, thought you were a guy for a moment." He walked on and caught another victim in his hands.

Mamori sighed and patted Sena's shoulder, "He didn't do anything bad to you did he?" Sena shook her head and Mamori sighed, "That's good. Sena you shouldn't get too close to Hiruma. He's a demon. He can suck the life out of you like that." She snapped her fingers in a way to show how fast he does it. Sena shivered and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be careful." Mamori nodded and took Sena by the hand, "Come on. I want to get you your uniform, and I'm not going with the baggy fashion anymore. Your gonna have to show off your body someday Sena." Sena tried to argue but shut her mouth when she caught her friend glare. She nodded in defeat and walked towards the store full of uniforms.

X.X.X.SenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaX.X.X.

Sena glared at the case in front of her. She turned and went down stairs to see her mother cooking in the kitchen. She glared at her mother, "Mom, where are my glasses?" Kobayakawa Mihae turned and glared back at her daughter, "Your gonna have to get rid of those fake glasses. You've been wearing those things ever since you've grown breasts!" Sena blushed and pouted, "But you can't have me walking around in a uniform that sticks to my body and take off my glasses at the same time!" Mihae rolled her eyes, "Sena, live with it!" Sena grumbled and stormed back upstairs. She grabbed her uniform and began to get dressed. After she got ready. She ran down stairs. She turned to her mother and waved, " I'm going to school, bye!" Before she got to the door, her mother caught her wrist. She turned to see her mother holding a comb, "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you walk around with your hair like that." Mihae began to brush away her daughter's spiky tangles. Sena grumbled, "Mom, I'm gonna be late!" Mihae stepped back and sighed in relief, "That's better, off with you!" Sena nodded and walked out the door. Sena groaned,

_'Mothers...'_

Sena glared back at her home and began to walk off.

As she arrived to the front gate she gasped. She knew she went to the school before, but she didn't know how she missed this kind of sight. The road to the school was surounded by walls of sakura trees. The raining petals made the atmosphere even more relaxing. The school held an old atmosphere which put up a mystical aura around the tall school building. She sighed and smiled. She wished she could stay like this as long as she could. She sighed once more and looked at the road in front of her. She smiled and walked on towards the tall building before her.

Sena looked around and looked at the multiple stands set besides the tall pink trees. She smiled and walked towards a small stand with small ornaments, "Ah! Kawaii! who made these?" She looked up to see a tall boy with glasses standing before her. The boy blushed as he stared into the brunettes coffee colored eyes, "I-I did..." Sena smiled, "Really? That's great. You're a really great artist." The boy beamed down at her and nodded, "Thank you!" Sena smiled and began to walk on until she heard the boy shout, "Hey, what's your name?" Sena turned and smiled, "Sena, Kobayakawa Sena." The boy gaped at her, "You're Kobayakawa Sena!?" Sena blinked and nodded. The boy blinked and stared at her carefully, "You're the Sena who always wore thick glasses and baggy clothes?" Sena nodded and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Weird right? Mamori-neechan and my mom took away all my baggy clothes and fake glasses away from me, so I have to wear this." She lifted her white shirt to show her soft looking stomach. The boy blushed and nodded, "I see..." Sena smiled, "Well, see you later, sempai." The boy blinked and smiled, "Yeah..." Sena smiled and began to walk off to her own classroom.

X.X.X.SenaJuumonjiSenaJuumonjiSenaJuumonjiSenaJuumonjiX.X.X.

Everyone was staring.

No that wasn't right.

Everyone was staring and gaping like fishes.

Sena twitched and smiled lightly, "O-ohayo..." The other students kept their gaze fixed on the small girl as she walked over to her desk. One of the girls walked over to her, "Ne, are you Kobayakawa Sena?" Sena blushed and nodded. The girl gasped and took Sena's hand, "My gosh what happened to you!? You totally changed!" Sena smiled lightly, "Mamori-neechan and my mom took away all my baggy clothes and fake glasses away from me so I have to wear this." The girl gaped, "That's your natural look?" Sena nodded, "The girl slammed her hand on her desk, "You should've told us. You're even more beautiful than the current miss Japan!" Sena flinched and blushed, "That's not true..." The girls was about ot argue when the sensei walked in, "Settle down students I'm starting attendance." The students walked back to their seats, still fixing their gaze on the small brunette. The teacher turned to where the student's were staring and gaped. He turned back to his seating chart and turned back to Sena, "Are you Kobayakawa Sena-chan?" Sena nodded. The teacher stared at her in awe, "You don't look close to the picture I have." One of the girls lifted up her hand, "Sena-chan says that Mamori and her mom took awat all her baggy clothes and fake glasses away form her and she has to wear that." She pointed at the small girl and sat back down. The teacher gasped, "That's your natural look!?"

_'Here we go again.'_

After 15 minutes of talking and explaining the teacher began the attendance. Sena sighed and looked around,

_'Atleast the people around here look nice.'_

She turned around and flinched. Sitting at the way back of the classroom were three muscular looking teens. The one on the right had wild blonde hair. He wore bright orange sunglasses at the bridge of his nose and he was holding onto a bleach manga series in his hand. The one on the right had dark brown hair. He didn't really have anything interesting about him except for the little DS in his hands. But the person that caught Sena's full attention was the guy in the middle. He had bleach blonde hair and had a painful looking scar on his left cheek, but behind it all, the blonde was very handsome. Sena blushed as she noticed she was staring into the blonde's intense stare and turned away. The blond frowned in disappointment as the small brunette looked away. He sighed and layed his chin on his desk,

_'Sena, huh? Kawaii ne..._'

The blonde thought as he smiled at the flustered girl.

Sena sighed and pulled out her bento. Today was just gonna be a long day, she just knew it. She shook away her worries and stared down at the pretty decorated food.

She smiled and took the food into her mouth. As she ate in silence a certain blonde aproached her. Before she knew it, a hand was slung over Sena's small shoulders. Sena flinched and looked up to see the blonde teen looking right at her face. She squeaked and blushed hard. The blonde smirked and looked at the small bento box, "Nice bento. Did you make it?" Sena blushed and nodded. The blonde smiled, "Can I try some." Sena blinked and nodded, "Un..." The blonde smiled, "My name is Juumonji, nice to meet you Sena." Sena blushed and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too." Juumonji smiled and took the chopstick from the brunettes small hands. He took the food into his mouth and smiled, "It's not only nice, it tastes good too. I would recommend you as a chef, you know." Sena blushed and giggled, "Thank you." In the back the other two were staring at the two in the front. The tall brunette stared at them carefully, "What's Juumonji doing?" The one with the glasses looked up from his manga, "Don't know, I've never seen him flirt with a girl before. He always said they were annoying." The other nodded and went back to his DS.

Juumonji twitched and glared at the pair at the back. The two caught his glare and sweat dropped. They coughed and looked back at their own work. Juumonji turned back the small girl and smiled, "Say Sena, next time can you make me a bento. My mom's not that good of a cook and my dad's even worse than my mom." Sena blinked and smiled, "Okay, I don't really mind." Juumonji smiled, "Thanks!" Sena smiled and remembered something, "If you don't mind can I have your cell phone number?" Juumonji thought for awhile and stared at the girl,

_'She doesn't seem like the type to call 24/7.'_

Juumonji thought and smiled, "Yeah, I'll tell you." Sena smiled lightly, "That's great! I'm happy we're friends." Juumonji smiled and wrote down his cell phone on a piece of paper. He handed it to Sena and smirked, "Call me anytime Sena. I'm always free." Sena nodded, "Hai!"

X.X.X.KuritaSenaKuritaSenaKuritaSenaKuritaSenaX.X.X.

Sena smiled as she skipped around the school. She finally made a friend, and a guy! She smiled and blushed as she remembered the blonde, "Juumonji, right?" Snea smiled and began to walk on when a small building caught her attention. She walked over to it and slowly opened the door. As she took a quick breath she covered her nose. The stench was unbearable. She couldn't take the smell and was about to walk off when she bumped into a great big teddy bear like body. She rubbed her nose and looked up. Standing before her was a tall and beefy teen. He had on a friendly face and his hair pointed up like a chestnut.

Sena blinked and smiled lightly, "Um...Hello?" The boy looked down and smiled, "Oh! Hello! Are you a new member?" Sena blinked, "Eh?" Before she knew it she was sitting on a chair face to face with the friendly teen. The boy smiled, "My name is Kurita Ryokan and you are?" Sena smiled, "My name is Sena. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head down and lifted it back up. The boy smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. So do you want to become a new member of this club? Do you want to be secretary or manager?" Sena blinked, "Before I pick, what club is this?" Kurita smiled, "It's American Football." Sena blinked, "American Football..?" She new she heard something like that. It sounded really familiar. She looked up at the beefy teen, "What do you do in it?" Kurita smiled, "It's a wonderful game. It's kind of rudgy but much more violent. When you begin playing it you just can't stop." Sena nodded, "I see..." Sena smiled, "Even if I'm a girl would it be okay if I was a player here?" Kurita blinked and thought, " I don't know what Hiruma would think about this, but I would recommend that girls souldn't play this." Sena blinked, "Why not?" The boy frowned, "It's just too violent. I don't know about guys, but girls have too many sensitive parts on their body. If they played they would just get easily hurt." Sena nodded, "I see..." She got up and smiled, "I'll think about it." Kurita smiled, "Here, I'll give you my cell phone number." Sena smiled, "Really? That would be nice!" Kurita smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper. "There you have it." Sena took the piece of paper and smiled, "Thank you..." Kurita smiled. "Anytime..."

X.X.X.SenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaX.X.X.

Sena smiled as she looked through her cell. She was so happy! To get two friends on the same day felt really great. She looked down at her self and smiled, "Maybe I should have worn my clothes like this a long time ago." Sena smiled as she looked at her uniform. "Help!" Sena turned to see three thugs surrounding a small boy on the ground. One of the bullies kicked the boy in the stomach and spit at him, "Shut up kid! no ones gonna save ya!" Something boiled inside of Sena as she watched the little boy whimper on the ground. She walked over to the three bullies and shouted, "Just what are you doing!?" The three turned around and stared at the small brunette. One of them smirked, "Were giving the little kid a beat. What are you gonna do about it?" Sena had enough. Before the three could even react Sena ran at full speed towards them and grabbed the boy in her arms. One of the bullies growled, "Bitch!" Sena turned and ran as fst as she could. She panted and catched her breath as she stopped by the busy road,

_'How am I suppose to pass all these people!?'_

Sena thought as she looked for an opening. Near by a certain blonde came out of the drug store blowing a bubble. He turned and blinked, "Wait, isn't she..." The blonde watched as Sena franticly looked for an opening.

"Hey! There she is!" Sena turned and cursed, "Damn it!" Sena turned back to th crowd and narrowed her eyes. She got into a more better position and before anyone knew it, she was gone. Sena ran as fast as she could. She gasped as she saw a road in front of her. A road only she could see. The blonde felt the wind blow out of him as the girl rushed away. He turned and gaped at the sight,

_'That carry...'_

As Sena got near the train station she caught sight of one of the bullies. He smirked, "Got you!" Sena 'eeped and did a mini spin around the man. "What the-" The blonde cackled,

_'Oh! A spin move!'_

Sena ran as fast as she could and saw the train starting to move. She closed her eyes,

_'I can't make it!'_

In the shadows stood the blonde, "No, you can make. With those legs you can." The blonde smiled as he saw the finishing blow,

"DIVE!"

Sena dived into the train before the door closed. She tumbled and fell to the ground. People gathered around her and whispered. She panted and gathered air. She grabbed the bars beside her for support and looked down at the boy in her arms. She smiled as she watched the sleeping boy. She smiled, "Haha...He's alright." She slowly fell to the ground as she felt her concious fail her. "Ah..." She dropped to the ground and finally fell unconcious. People shouted and screamed as they saw the fallen girl. The group of thugs were running down the stairs only to fall to the ground and land face flat. The blonde got up and smiled as he landed to the ground. He walked over to the trio and sat on their faces,

"TOUCHDOWN! YAHA!"

X.X.X.HirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaX.X.X.

"Hiruma-kun guess what?" Hiruma looked up at the beefy teen, "What?" Kurita smiled, "We just got a new recruit yesterday. Well, she did say she would think about it..." Hiruma smirked, "Really? I found one too!" Kurita grinned, "Really? I can't wait to see him!" Hiruma turned the face forward, "Actually, it's a girl." Kurita blinked, "I see..." Hiruma smirked, "Well, this girl will be our golden-legged running back! She's so full of energy, I just had to make her join." Kurita went wide-eyed, "EEEHHH! You can't be serious! I mean, she's a girl. How can a girl possibly play such a violent sport!?" Hiruma snorted, "Well, I already arranged a meeting." Hiruma opened the door to the club house and shot bullets at the poor girl, gaged and tied up. "Here she is. Prepare a recruitment form!" Kurita went wide-eyes, "Sena-chan!?"

Moments later

"This is sexual harrassment! How can you possibly tie up and gag a woman!?" Sena shouted and pouted at the man in front of her. The blonde smirked at her, "It's not sexual harrassment fucking chibi." Sena twitched,

_'Fucking chibi...'_

Hiruma smirked at her and slung his gun over his shoulder. "My name is Hiruma Youichi. Call me Youichi or You-nii, which ever you prefure." He threw some clothes into the brunette's arms, "Put those on. I want to see what size you are." Sena stared at the clothes and stared back at the two. "I have to wear this in front of you guys?" Hiruma blinked, "What's wrong with it?" Sena blinked and covered her eyes with her bangs, "You know...I don't like taking my clothes off infront of guys." She glared at the two in front of her. "Get out!" She pushed the two out the door and slammed it shut. Sena slid down the door and sighed,

_'What is happening to me...?'_

Few moments later

"Oh! number 21! and the eyeshield looks really cool!" Kurita smiled as he looked at the girl in front of him. Hiruma looked up and down at the girl and stared at her breasts, "This isn't gonna work. Why do you have such big boobs anyway." Sena glared at the blonde and threw the nearest object at him, "Hentai!" Hiruma caught the football in his hands and nodded, "Nice throw. Could be a nice quarter back in the future." Sena blushed and looked away. Hiruma smirked, "Having the eyeshield in the game, her talent will rise up even more." Sena blinked, "What talent?" Hiruma smiled and pointed at her legs, "Those legs hold a hidden talent only you have. This talent will lead us to the Christmas Bowl." Sena blinked and stared down at her legs. "I see...So what kind of position do I have?" Hiruma grinned, "Running back." Sena blinked and nodded. Hiruma placed down the gun on his shoulder while his bangs covered his eyes, "Listen...During the game you will no longer be Kobayakawa Sena. Instead you will be..." Hiruma pointed at her face,

"EYESHIELD21!"

Sena blinked, "Eyeshield...21?"

Hiruma nodded, "But that's not all. To hide your identity even more you will be the team secretary." Sena thought for a moment and nodded, "Okay, I'm fine with both, but I'm gonna have to know the rules before I can ever start a game correct?"

Hiruma nodded, "Correct." Sena sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to start studying the rules and positions for the game then." Sena began to take off her clothes as she remembered the two in front of her. She glared at then and pointed at the door. "Get out."

X.X.X.HirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaX.X.X.

"What!? The American Football club?" Sena nodded, "Kurita is a nice guy, but..." Mamori narrowed her eyes, "But?" Sena shivered and glared at the ground,  
"You-nii's a hentai..." Mamori blinked, "I wasn't expecting that answer. I thought you would say Hiruma was the worst or he's a demon of something close to that." Sena blushed, "He's a perverted, green blooded oni!" Mamori blinked and sighed, "I told you not to push yourself." Sena smiled, "But I'm not really a player." Mamori blinked, "Really?" Sena smiled and nodded, "I'm just the secretary. I just help and manage the club." Mamori sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. And I thought you were a real player. How could I watch you running through the field and get crushed by the guys in there. That's just sexual harrassment!" Sena turned and went into trauma mode,

_'That's what I'm gonna go through!'_

Mamori blinked and cocked her eyebrow, "But why are you up so early?" Sena blinked and smiled, "Because we have a team meeting."

Moments later

"Let's begin morning practice!" Hiruma dragged the poor girl down to the field. She cried, "Even if I'm a player, doesn't mean you can do this to me!"

As the blonde dragged the girl down the stairs she sighed, "Life is horrible..." Hiruma cackled and pulled to a stop. Kurita looked up and smiled, "Good morning Hiruma-kun, Sena-chan."

Sena got up and smiled, "Goodmorning Kurita-san."

Kurita smiled amd took off his helmet, "So far we only have three members since the club was formed. I was so happy, that I got up earlier than I usually do. I woke up and I"ve been at it ever since 2 o'clock." Hiruma pointed at the beefy teen. "This here is an idiot." Sena sweat dropped, "I see..." The two heard a loud snap and turned their heads to the sound. Lieing on the ground was a large broken machine that looked close to a doll. Hiruma growled, "IDIOT! You broke that didn't you!?" Kurita cowered, "G-gomen..." Sena gaped at the broken pieces on the ground,

_'Incredible power...scary'_

Hiruma snorted and kicked the equipment "Whatever, can't do anything about it. I'll just get the principal to get a new one." Sena turned away laughed sheepishly,

_'This person is even more scarier...'_

Sena looked around and examed the large amount of equipment, "Ther's plenty of stuff here." She turned as something caught her eye. She knelt down and picked up a ladder. "What's this? A ladder?" Kurita knelt next to her and smiled, "That's the ladder drill!" Sena blinked, "the ladder drill?" Kurita nodded, "It's a basic training move where you learn the movements in American Football. you can practice how to step, moving like this." Sena nodded and stepped into the large holes, "Like this?" Kurita smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Like that." Sena smiled and began to step move over the ladder. Before she could do anymore a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt, "Let's try the 40-meter dash, shall we?" Sena 'eeped' as the boy suddenly dragged her away. Seh glared up at him, "You can't just start dragging my by the collar like that. What if I choke!?" Hiruma ignore th equestion and stopped. He turned to Kurita and smirked, "Let's have the fatty go first." Kurita nodded and ran to across the field. Sena blinked, "How many seconds does it usually take to run 40-yards?" Hiruma stared straight forward, "For an average player, it's about 5 seconds. You can say the 5 second barrier is the difference between an average player and a pro runner." Sena blinked, "I see..." Hiruma turned to Sena and smirked, "If a high school student can run in 4.8 seconds he can go anywhere. High school's fastest guy is named Shin, and his is 4.4 seconds." Sena blinked and nodded, "Wow..." Kurita waved, "I'm ready." Hiruam turned to the beefy teen and smirked, "Alright let's start!" Hiruma grabbed his gun and slung it over his shoulder. He covered his ears and got into ready position, "Ready...Set..."

BOOOM!

Hiruma shot and large fireworks began to shoot out of the gun. Sena yelped and grabbed the watched to her chest. As the gun went off Kurita began to run. Sena stopped the watch as the beefy teen slid to a stop. Hiruma walked over to the girl and took the watch, "Time?" Sena looked at the watch, "Kurita Ryoukan. Time 6.5 seconds." Sena looked up and 'eeped' as the blonde pulled out an ominous face, "FUCKING FATASS! WHAT MORING TRAINING ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Kurita cowered before him, "Can't help it. I'm already beat." Before the evil blonde could do anything more small arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him away, "Please You-nii, he can't help it! Anyone can get slower when they train like this." Hiruma blushed lightly as he stared down at the small brunette. He growled and pulled away, "Whatever..." Kurita walked over to the girl and smiled, "Thank you..." Sena smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "It's nothing much..." "God Damn it! I'll show how it's done." The two turned and gaped, "That was fast!" Hiruma got in ready position and began to run. Sena 'eeped' and clicked the watch as great gust of wind blew at her face. Her eye's widened, "Hiruma Youichi. Time 5.1 seconds." Hiruma made a victory pose, "Ha! I just ran my best time!" Snea clapped her hands together and smiled, "That's great!" Hiruma smirked and turned to the small brunette, "Last but not least." He pointed to Sena and grinned, "Kobayakawa Sena!" Sena 'eeped' and ran off to the field. She stopped and turned around, "I'm ready." Hiruma grinned and pulled out his gun, "Ready...Set..."

BOOOM!

Sena ran at full speed as she raced to the finish line. She skid to a stop and smiled, "What did I get?" Kurita gaped, "Kobayakawa Sena. Time 4.8 seconds!" Kurita turned and gaped at the brunette, "How did you do it!?" Sena blinked and blushed, "It wasn't that good. As I was running I accidently slowed down just a tad bit too early." Hiruma turned, "So you knew." Sena nodded. Hiruma turned away, "Then there's no point in making you run faster when you know your own mistakes, right?" Sena blinked, "Yes." Hiruma turned and cackled, "But lifes not that nice you know." He pulled out a small bone and stuck it on Sena's shirt. He breathed in deeply and grinned madly,

"CELEBEROS!!"

Sena turned around to see a snarling and evil looking dog look at her hungrily. She screamed as she ran away from the evil dog. Hiruma stopped the timer and grinned evily, "YAHA! The girl showed her true color!" He showed the time to the boy beside him. "EEEEHHHH! 4.2 seconds!?" Hiruma smirked, "She broke the high school record! It's the top speed in the NFL! No one can stop her!"

"It's the Golden Legs!"

"Kyaa! Stop it! it tickles!" Hiruma and Kurita turned wide-eyes to see the dog licking the girls pretty face. She laughed, "That tickles! Stop it! HaHa!" Kurita blinked, "This is the first time I've seen Celeberos get really close to someone else other than you Hiruma." Hiruma nodded in agreement. Sena walked over to the two with the dog in her arms, "You-nii, Is he your dog?" Hiruma nodded. Sena giggled as the dog licked her chin, "I love him! What's his name." Hiruma blinked, "Celeberos." Sena looked down at the dog and smiled, "Let's get along Celeberos!" The dog barked and licked the girl's face once more. She giggled, "Haha! That tickles!" Hiruma watched in suprise. He never knew Celeberos would ever like someone other than himself. He shrugged and stared at the cute sight before him. His eyes softened as he stared at the girls beautiful maiden face. Sena stared back at him and smiled sweetly. Hiruma blinked and smiled back.

Maybe living with something other than American Football would be okay after all.

* * *

Me: You know...I think I know why everyone doesn't make a female Sena fanfic.

Sena: Why's that?

Me: Because it's hard...

Sena: I see...

Me: But I will still write! Although I may stop if some random person out there doesn't like it and starts passing threat notes.

Sena: Wouldn't want that...

Me: Yeah...Well, enjoy the next chapter. Please review for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't know if I can continue this...

Sena: Why not!?

Me: Because it's hard! It's not easy to change a guy to a girl like that!

Sena: You're right...

Me: But I can't stop because that would disappoint my reviewers!

Sena: Tsubasa-chan...Just write.

Me: _'sigh' _Alright...Let's get on with the story!

**WARNING: **No Yaoi in here yaoi-fans, sorry!

Pairing: EveryoneXSena, main?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Eyeshield21...

* * *

"WE'RE WHAT!?"

Sena screamed as she stared at the blond teen.

He turned and blinked, "We have the Spring Tornament tomorrow, that's what I said."

Sena opened and closed her mouth like a fish on land, "B-but I just got on the team..."

Hiruma rolled his eyes, "Who the fuck cares. You can just study hard for the last 24 hours on the rules and plays."

Sena scrunched her face, "But what about sleep?"

Hiruma glared at the girl, "Just fuck off and go to class fucking chibi. Think about it yourself."

Sena pulled at her hair, "ARHGGGG! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Hiruma smirked, "There's nothing wrong with me. Now get to class or I'll shoot you."

Sena glared at the blond and crossed her arms, "Like you would."

Hiruma took out his gun and pointed it at her forhead, "Would you like me to try?"

Sena 'eeped' and stepped back, "I'll pass."

She ran out the door and screamed the top of her lungs. Hiruma sighed as he began to take off his uniform.

_'Fuck, woman...'_

X.X.X.JuumonjiSenaJuumonjiSenaJuumonjiSenaJuumonjiSenaX.X.X.

The class backed away as they watched the small girl walked into the room spreading an ominous aura around the room. The teacher sweatdropped and smiled at the dreadful looking girl, "S-Sena-chan...?"

Sena looked up. Her eyes were narrowed and were bright red. Her hair was sticking to everyplace and she limped on every little step. "Ah...Sensei ohayo gozaimasu..."

The teacher sheepishly smiled, "O-ohayo..."

Sena limped all the way to her desk and fell down to her seat. The teacher frowned slightly and turned back to the class, "Okay, today we will start our newest subject..."

After 45 minutes of class time

"Sena-chan, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Sena looked up to see a couple of girls smiing at her. She smiled at the offer and tilted her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I think I'll pass today. How about tomorrow?"

The girls frowned slightly and smiled sadly, "Yeah, then..."

The girls waved as they left the classroom to eat their lunch. Sena waved back and fell back to her desk. She sighed deeply began to pull out two boxes. She turned around and smiled at the person behind her, "Juumonji, I got your lunch like you asked."

Juumonji smiled, "Oh, thanks."

He took the small box and began to open it. He looked back up at the small girl and frowned, "Sena?"

Sena turned and forced a smile, "Huh? Uuh...Yeah?"

Juumonji frowned deeply, "You don't look so good today. Something going on?"

Sena restrained herself from hugging and crying on the blonde and forced another smile, "N-nothing's wrong with me. I just don't feel good..."

Juumonji blinked and nodded, "I see..."

Sena smiled and began ot walk out the door, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

Juumonji grinned, "Yeah!"

Sena walked out the door and sulked towards her club house.

X.X.X.HirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaX.X.X.

"Each person-Three people! I don't care what you do. Just gather as much people as you can."

Hiruma yelled and placed his gun to the floor. Sena sighed as she sat on her chair, "Can't we rest. We've been running around the track for about 12 times. Atleast give us time to-"

Hiruma placed his gun between the girls large breasts and growled, "Like I'd let you. Get your ass off the chair and get moving!"

Sena blushed and moved the gun away from her chest, "Pervert!"

Hiruma frowned, "I'm not gonna wait all day. Move it!"

X.X.X.IshimaruSenaIshimaruSenaIshimaruSenaIshimaruSenaX.X.X.

"That basterd! I'll show him! I'll get as much people as I can."

Sena stomped as she finished the basketball team, the soccer team, the swim team, and ect. She finally landed on the track team and opened the door. She smiled sweetly as she stepped in, "Hello, I was wondering if you could join the American Football team. If you can could you..."

The teen standing in the room blinked and nodded, "Sure, I'll join."

Sena smiled, "Thank you. That would be a big help. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

The teen turned and screamed, "TOMORROW!? That's impossible."

Sena blinked and gaped, "Why not!?"

The teen sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "I have a part time job where I have to deliver the town magazine, and I have to deliver these by tomorrow."

Sena didn't give up. She had to win. Atleast once. She narrowed her eyes placed her hand above her chest, "Then can I help deliver these for you?"

The teen blinked and smiled, "That would be great. If I finish early I'll definetly join the AF club, okay?"

Sena nodded and smiled, "So should we start?"

The teen nodded and pointed at himself, "My names is Ishimaru. Nice to meet you."

Sena smiled back, "My name is Sena. It's nice to meet you too, Ishimaru-san."

Ishimaru smied and pulled out a map. He riped it to halfs and handed the other half to Sena, "I'll do this part anf you do this part. Then."

Ishimaru ran out the door as he grabbed the stack of magazines. Sena pulled out a red pen and began to draw a path. A she finished she placed the pen back to where she found it and nodded in satisfaction. After she memerized the path she pushed the map deep in her pocket and ran out the door.

X.X.XSenaIshimaruSenaIshimaruSenaIshimaruSenaX.X.X.

"Finished, maybe I gave the girl too much. I'll just get half of her stack."

Ishimaru sighed and got back on hs bike. As he rode on he caught someone sitting on the road. "Yikes!" He skid to a stop and squinted to see who it was. He gasped, "Sena-chan! You're already done!?"

Sena blinked and smiled, "Heh, yeah. Not bad right?"

Ishimaru gaped, "Not bad? That's incredible. I didn't a girl could finish the task by foot."

Sena pouted, "I so can!"

Ishimaru laughed and smiled, "Thanks to you I can join the game. thank you."

Sena smiled, "No porblem."

Ishimaru turned and smied, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sena."

Sena smiled, "Yeah!"

X.X.X.SenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaX.X.X.

Sena smiled as she felt excitement boil inside her body. She turned and saw the others by the train station. Sena walked over to see Ishimaru waving, "Sena-chan."

Sena smiled an waved back, "Ishimaru-san."

"Oh, so you gathered."

Sena turned to see the devil blonde walking towards them. The team stood up and grinned, "So where are the pretty cheerleaders?"

Hiruma turned his head and smirked evily, "They'll be coming later."

Sena sighed and frowned,

_'Full of lies...'_

Sena snapped from her thoughts and turned to Hiruma, "You-nii where is Kurita-san?"

Hiruma blinked, "Penalty game."

Snea flinched, "That's right!What kind of penalty game was it!?"

Hiruma blinked and thought, "I didn't want to do anything cruel before the game so he's just baggage carrier."

Sena sighed and smiled, "I'm glad..."

"Oh, he's here."

Sena turned and smiled, "Kurita-san, goodmorning-"

Sena gaped at the large cart he was dragging. Kurita smiled, "Ah, Goodmorning everyone. This is pretty heavy."

Sena gaped like a fish and glared at the smiling demon,

_'Demon...'_

X.X.X.HirumaSenaKuritaHirumaSenaKuritaHirumaSenaKuritaX.X.X.

Mamori sighed as she saw the text on her phone, "The tornament, huh..?"

Mamori placed her chin on her hand and looked up, "American Football starts at April?"

Mamori smiled and layed back, "Let's just hope he does well."

At the train station

Sena stretched and sighed as she looked out the window. She looked around and blinked,

_'It's so crowded...'_

She turned to Kurita and cocked her eyebrow, "Are the opponents strong?

Kurita blinked, "No, they should be weak and small. Maybe we can win!"

Hiruma snorted, "It's not 'maybe' we're gonna win!"

Sena sweatdropped, "Stubborn as always, You-nii?"

Hiruma smirked, "Of course."

Kurita smiled, "Do you have the team roster for the spring tornament?"

Sena smiled and pulled out her bag, "Of course."

Kurita looked it over and gasped, "Wow! There's more this year!"

Sena looked it over and pointed at the paper, "If we can win a couple games maybe we can take the Kantou Tornament. Ah! We have a lot to go."

Sena carefully examined the paper in her hands. Suddenly, she smelled smoke and looked down. She screamed when she saw Hiruma burn the paper. Hiruma growled and put his lighter away, "Don't think about unnessicary things. We're gonna win. That's all!"

Sena frowned, "But I can't look at it anymore."

Hiruma rolled his eyes, "It's fine! I already know the opening team. It's the Koighama Cupids."

X.X.X.ShinSenaSakurabaShinSenaSakurabaShinSenaSakurabaX.X.X.

Sena looked around the field and gasped, "Wow..."

Hiruma blankly stared at the field, "This game is about to end already."

Sena turned o Hirums and narrowned her eyes, "So when will I start playing."

Hiruma turned to her and narrowned his eyes, "Not at the beginning of the game that's for sure."

Sena looked forward and nodded, "Okay..."

She turned to the field and blinked, "It's kind of tense out there."

Ishimaru looked up at her and smiled, "That's a good thing. Being like this...It's brings a chill through the whole body you know."

Sena smiled and nodded, "I see..."

one of the membes of the basketball team sighed, "Looks scary...We might even get hurt."

Sena frowned at the small spirit around the team and sighed,

_'Well the team was assembled in a rush...'_

Kurita smiled and turned, "They're here."

Sena turned to see the team they were to fight and sagged her shoulders, "Ah..."

The Cupids were surrounded by girls, girls, girls.

The guys were flirting with the girls which created a sviver in the brunettes spine.

Hiruma pulled out his labtop and looked at the contents, "Koigahama Cupid third year. All the members have girlfriends and are famous for bringing them to their games."

The team began to burn with determination as they heard the info. The team screamed, "WE'RE GONNA BEAT THEM!"

"MORE LIKE KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"LET'S DO OUR BEST KURITA-SEMPAI!"

Kurita sweatdropped and raised his hand in a victorious way, "Y-yeah..."

Sena gaped at the team and back at Hiruma,

_'He raised the team spirit!'_

The team turned to Sena and examined her carefully. Sena flinched adn glared at the team, "W-what?"

The team smirked, "Sena-chan, can you be the lead cheerleader for our team?"

Sena gaped at the question and waved her hands nervously, "T-that's impossible! How can I lead a cheer squad!?"

the team pouted, "But it would raise our spirit a lot more..."

Before she knew it, Sena was in a cheer uniform which stuck to her body in may ways. The team gaped at the sexy sight and nosebled. Sena blushed and sighed, "I can't do this. I look so wierd..."

The team shook their heads and grinned, "That's not true! You look great!"

Sena blinked and smiled, "Thank you..."

"Oh, hi Deimon!"

Sena turned to see the captain of the cupids stand with his girlfriend. He stroked his hair and smiled, "Sorry for the loud cheering. They wouldn't listen to us, they insisted on supporting our team."

THe captain of the cupids looked around and smirked, "Oh? You don't have any girls here!?"

The team blinked and pulled away to show a small path to Sena, "We have one right here."

The captain gaped at Sena and nosebled. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "Just wait honey."

He walked over to Sena and took her hand, "Well, hello my lady. Would you like to cheer for our team?"

Sena frowned slightly, "No thank you. I'm satisfied with cheering for my team."

Her team smiled and hugged her at once, "SENA! THANK YOU!"

Sena tried to pull away at the crushing hug from the wholed team, "Guys..."

The teen frowned and pulled away. He put on a dramatic pose and sighed, "If only you could join us. Our team could give you the greatest care. It's fine, we won't bite."

Sena shivered at the perverted expression and hugged back her team, "No..."

The captain sighed and walked towards his girlfriend. He turned and winked at Sena, "Well I'll see you. Hope you could join us."

Sena narrowed her eyes and gripped tightly to her team. She sighed as the guy left ad smiled up at her friends, "Gomen, can I get some air?"

The team smied and let go, "Sure."

Sena smiled and walked away. She went up a couple of stairs and found what she was looking for. She pulled out her coins and put it in the slot. She pushed the button on the vender and the soda popped out. She drank down the beverage and sighed, "That's feels nice."

"Ah! Sakuraba-kun!"

Sena turned and cocked her eyebrow, "Sakuraba..?"

Sena walked over to where she heard the voice and went wide-eyed. On the ground was Sakuraba walking towards the field where her friends were to play. She smiled and tried to greet him until she was pushed by a couple of girls. She blinked as she fell from the railings, "Look out!"

Sena closed her eyes and felt hot tears drip out of her eyes,

_'Is this the end..?'_

Sena prepared for her death but only felt large arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Looking at her was a very handsome looking teen with black hair and icy blue eyes. She blushed, "T-thank you..."

The teen nodded and placed Sena to her feat. "Oi, are you alright!?"

Sena turned to see Sakuraba running towards her. She smiled lightly, "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

The blonde sighed and smiled, "Thank god. I was worried."

As the blonde teen took a god look at her he blushed. Her cheeks her flushed form the fall and her shirt was alittle raised to show her smooth stomach. Sena blinked and looked at herself. She blushed and began to pulled down her shirt. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head lightly, "Sorry..."

Sakuraba smiled, "That's okay. Would you like us to accompany you. You look kind of dizzy."

The word flinched her as she suddenly felt sick. She fell to the ground and coughed, "Damn, I hate hieghts..."

Sakuraba reacted quickly and picked up the girl, "Are you okay?"

Sena smiled sheepisly, "I must have just noticed how dizzy I was. I'll walk by myself." Sena pulled away and tried to walk, only to fall again. Before she hit the ground she felt large hands grab her hips. Sh elooked up and blushed, "Thank you."

The teen nodded. Sakuraba smiled, "That's Shin. He doesn't talk a lot so excuse him."

Sena blinked and gasped, "Arn't you the guy who got 4.4 seconds on the 40 yard dash?"

Shin blinked and nodded. Sena smiled, "My name is Sena. It's nice to meet you Shin-san."

Shin nodded, "Nice to meet you too."

Sena smiled and got up. She grabbed her aching head and hissed from the pain. Sakuraba frowned, "I think we should really accompany you. I wouldn't you to fall to the ground."

Sena smiled and nodded, "I guess..."

Before she knew it she was lifted from the ground by Shin. Sena blushed, "S-Shin-san!?"

Sakuraba sweat dropped, "Shin, your making her uncomfortable."

Shin blilnked and pulled her into bridal style, "Is this better?"

Sena sagged her shoulders and sighed, "Anythings fine..."

Sakuraba smied lightly, "Sorry Sena-chan. Shin's just kind of like that."

Sena waved her hands, "It's alright. I don't mind."

The blonde smiled and bagan to walk with Shin by his side. Shin looked down at Sena and blinked, "Are you from Deimon?"

Sena blinked and nodded, "How'd you know?"

Shin pointed at her large chest, "Because it says right here."

Sena blushed and covered her breasts. Sakuraba blushed, "Shin!"

Shin blinked and cocked his eyebrow, "What?"

Sakuraba sighed and patted Sena on the shoulder, "Gomen Sena. Please forgive him."

Sena blushed lightly and smiled, "I-It's alright..."

As they walked towards the field Sena gasped. The game already started and it was already 3 to nothing. Sena frowned as she saw the bad score. Sakuraba noticed this and smiled lightly, "Would you like to watch with us on the stand?"

Sena smiled at the offer, "It's alright. I feel much better."

Shin nodded and placed the girl on the ground. Sen alooked up at the two and blushed, "It was nice to meet you."

She bowed low and smiled as she got up. Sakuraba smiled and bowed low, "It was nice to meet you too."

Shin nodded a greeting and walked over to stands. Sakuraba glared at his friend and smiled lightly at Sena, "See you!"

Sena smiled and nodded, "See you!"

She ran towards her team and sighed, "Gomen, I got in a accident on the way. Is everything alright?"

The team frowned and shook their heads. Sena blinked, "What's wrong?"

one of the boys walked towards her and frowned deeply, "Ishimaru-san twisted his right foot in the middle of the game."

Sena gasped, "How!?"

Hiruma stepped in and growled, "It's all your fault chibi! Now your gonna have to pay!"

Sena 'eeped' and backed away, "What did I do!?"

Hiruma pulled out shoes and shook it infront of Sena's face, "What's this then!?"

Sena blinked and gasped. The shoes were totally different from the shoes they use in American Football. Sena gulped and looked up, "Do I have to play?"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes, "Of course you have to. Now hurry up and change. We don't have much time."

Sena sighed and nodded. She grabbed her bag and ran off the a dark alley. The team blinked, "What is she doing?"

Kurita frowned, "About the substitute for Ishimaru-kun..."

Hiruma smirked, "When trouble is found a hero is to apear."

Kurita blinked, "Huh?"

Suddenly a large wind blew right at the teams' faces. Hiruma smirked, "Let me introduce you."

"The running back with the speed of light. EYESHIELD21!"

The team blinked and squited at the form carefully. They gaped, "It's a girl!?"

Sena looked down and cursed, "Damn these large breasts!"

Hiruma smirked, "YAHA!"

* * *

Me: Finished with second chapter!

Sena: Finally!

Me: That took too long!

Me: I have a question for everyone. What should the main pairing be?

HirumaXSena

ShinXSena

RikuXSena

AgonXSena

JuumonjiXSena

KakeiXSena

or Just EveryoneXSena with a twist?

Me: I can pick right? I pick EveryoneXSena or maybe RikuXSena.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Gyaaah! I've haven't been writing for too long!

Sena: Tsubasa-chan calm your self. You won't get to write if you keep on screaming like that.

Me: Yeah, your right. Well, I'm happy so many people reviewed for me.

Sena: Well, should we start?

Me: Yeah! On with the story!

**WARNING: **No yaoi in here.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Eyeshield21, and I don't earn money on writing this story.

* * *

Sena frowned and sweatdropped as people stared and and whispered at her. The referee walked up to Hiruma and pointed to Sena, "Colored Eyeshields aren't allowed in the game."

Hiruma smirked and pulled out a sheet of paper, "She has some kind of eye problem. I have the permission slip from the association."

The referee nodded and walked away. Sena walked over to Hiruma and cocked her eyebrows, "How did you get the permission slip?"

Hiruma laughed evilly, "Want to know?"

Sena gulped and smiled lightly, "No thanks..."

Kurita smiled and walked over to Sena, "So your actually playing Sena-cha-"

Hiruma twitched and kicked the beefy teen in the ass. Kurita yelped and was dragged away by the blond demon. Hiruma pulled him to the corner and growled at him, "You fucking fatso! What woud happen if the other players found out!?"

The blond teen turned to the crowd and frowned, "And besides, Shin's here too. I wouldn't want him to give them any info about Sena. We've got to atleast hide her identity."

Kurita nodded and frowned, "Sorry, I forgot..."

Hiruma sighed and ched at the large teen. He turned to the crowd and smirked, "Let's get rid of Sakuraba first."

Kurita and Sena gasped, "What are you going to do to him!?"

Hiruma chuckled evilly and smiled, "Hey, isn't that Jerry pro's Sakuraba Haruto?"

All the girls turned and smiled, "Sakuraba-kun!?"

The girls squealed an ran after the blond idol. Sakuraba twitched and looked over to Shin, "Shit! Sorry Shin, I'll leave the rest to you."

Sakuraba shoved the video camera to Shin and ran away form the multiple fangirls. Shin looked down at the small device and tried to work. He pulled at the small camera and finally broke it to two. Shin blinked and turned, "Sakuraba."

He ran towards the blonde teen and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "There's something wrong with the video camera."

The girls screamed in delight and ran after the two. Mamori flinched and turned to see the girls running past her.

Mamori blinked and walked on. She sighed and looked down at her phone, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Hiruma turned to the crowd and smiled, "Oh, somehow Shin is gone too."

Sena watched in dismay and sighed,

_'I'm so sorry Sakuraba-kun...Shin-san'_

Hiruma turned and smirked, "Alright run to your hearts desires. Eyeshield21"

The blonde pointed to her forhead and shouted, "Nine seconds! This is the last play so you'll either laugh or cry."

Sena blinked and nodded. Hiruma pulled away and crossed his arms, "It'll start with a kick off from the cupids, but this catch is impossible for you. Instead I'll catch the ball, and I'll toss it to you. You'll dash into the end zone and we win 6-3."

Sena sweatdropped and frowned, "But there will be 11 people chasing me. How can I possibly-"

Hiruma screamed, "WE'VE GOT NO OTHER CHOSE!"

Sena 'eeped' and stared up at the blond. Hiruma narrowed his eyes, "You don't want it to end here do you?"

Sena looked down at her feet and narrowed her eyes, "Well..."

She turned to the other team. "This is the last play. Let's crush them!"

Sena 'eeped' at the fierce aura around the team, "It'll be completly impossible to reach thye goal without falling!"

Kurita sighed and patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay Sena-chan...We can do this."

The brunette looked up and frowned, "I mean I'm a girl and I can barely lift 20kg. How could I possibly crush my opponents?"

Hiruma narrowed his eyes and poked his finger against Sena's eyeshield, "Who said anything about crushing your opponents? No one expects anything from your physical strength."

Kurita nodded and grinned, "Yeah, instead Sena-chan has those legs."

Hiruma poked hard and smirked, "Crush the field!"

Sena blinked and smiled lightly, "Thanks for the info..."

Hiruma growled and wave the small brunette off, "Get on field. Your running."

Sena smiled, "Hai!"

X.X.X.SenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaSenaX.X.X.

"9 seconds left. Cupid's kick-off."

The cupids kicker ran and finally kicked the ball in the air. The team gasped and smiled, "Great kick! We can go tackle after they catch it."

Hiruma looked up and smirked. He ran towards the ball and caught it in his arms. He threw the ball towards Sena before he could fall to the ground. Sena looked up and caught the ball in ease. Hiruma shouted, "Run!"

Sena looked down at the ball, new found determination within her. She got into position and stared out at field.

the brunette narrowed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. The whole team gaped, "WRONG WAY!"

Sena turned and gaped, "WHAT!?"

The brunette accidently turned hard and slipped. Hiruma growled, "Damn those spikes!"

Kurita gaped, "Those artificial grass ones!?"

Hiruma slumped, "No...her snickers..."

Kurita blinked, "Ah..."

Large amount of dust covered the girl. The team walked over and sighed, "It's all over..."

The cupid's captain walked over and smirked, "Oh, what happened? Did she fall?"

The dust started to clear and a figure came out. The captain gasped, "Wha-"

Sena ran towards the field and the team flinched. The captain turned and growled, "After her!"

The whole cupid team chased after the fast girl. Sena 'eeped' at the 11 people chasing her. She slowly sighed and and narrowed her eyes,

_'Crush the field...With these legs!'_

Before the cupids could catch up she was gone. Sena gasped and went wide-eyed at the sensation in her legs. The feeling was incredible like her legs had large wings on them. Sena focused her thoughts on the people in front of her.

_'11 people...I can do this!'_

Sena ran as fast as she could and dodged every single person perfectly. The whole crowd gaped and looked at her dreamily, "Beautiful...That's not the speed of a highschooler!"

Sena narrowed her eyes,

_'5, 6, 7...'_

The timer sweatdropped, "0 seconds left."

The devil bat team screamed, "It's over!?"

The referee shook his head, "No it'll continue until she falls."

Ishimaru sweatdropped and gulped, "It's over once she falls...will the tables turn and we win?"

The cupid's captain growled, "Get her!"

The whole cupid team screamed. Sena 'eeped' and went wide-eyed,

_'It's too narrow! Even my body wont go through that!"_

Sena closed her eyes and ran on,

_'This is it...'_

Suddenly flashes of a number 1 and a number 77 passed her. Sena gasped,

_'You-nii! Kurita-san!"_

Hiruma turned and shouted, "Go!"

Sena narrowed her eyes and put all power on this last push,

_'8, 9, 10, 11!'_

Sena grinned and raised her hands in victory as her feet hit the soft ground,

"TOUCHDOWN! YAHA!"

Kurita laughed and threw the team into the air, "Devil bats first win!"

Sena turned and gaped. In front of her was a whole rampaging devil bat tream chasing after her, "Amazing! We don't care if your a girl! Join the baseball club!"

"Join the soccer club!"

Sena turned and screamed, "Ishimaru-san!?"

Ishimaru limped after her, "Join the track and field club!"

Sena yelped as she felt a hand yank her by the collar. She turned and blinked, "You-nii..."

Hiruma smirked down at her and turned to Kurita, "Fucking fatass block!"

Kurita turned to the team and blocked their path with his body. Hiruma smirked, "If they find out about your real identity it'll become a violent chiken fight, right? A life with no rest and leisure time, constantly being USED."

Sena shivered at the thought of being dragged and used by the whole team.

At the side of the field Mamori was gaping at the small girl, "Amazing..."

_'So graceful, but at the same time so fierce. The players also a girl! If Sena worked hard then...'_

Mamori blinked and gasped, "That's right! Where's Sena!?"

Mamori looked around and waved, "Ishimaru-kun! Is Sena here?"

Ishimaru looked up and pointed at the alley, "Hiruma and Sena were argueing about something and they walked on into the alley."

Hiruma turned and cursed, "Damn it! A bothersome person is here."

The blonde lifted the girl and threw her into the air in ease, "Hurry up and get back there! I'll fucking kill you if you get discovered!"

Sena yelped and ran as fast as she could to the back of the alley. Mamori walked towards the dark alley, "Sena?"

Sena flinched and cursed under her breath as her shirt was caught on the hook of her bra. Mamori popped her head into the small entrance to the alley, "Sena!?"

Sena turned and smiled lightly, "Ah...Mamori-neechan..."

Mamori gasped and blushed, "Oh Sena...I'm sorry"

Sena blinked and cocked her eyebrow, "Huh?"

The tall girl took the small brunette in an embrace, "It's all because I said to join a club. I'm sorry..."

Mamori dragged the small girl with her and glared at the blonde, "HIRUMA-KUN!"

Sena turned to the whole crowd of boys and blinked. Their faces were beet red and fresh blood was running down their noses. Sena blinked, "What's wrong-"

"YOU SICK PERVERT!"

Sena 'eeped' and stared up at the angry girl. Mamori held Sena tightly in her arms, "How couold you do that to an innocent girl!? She's only 15!"

The small brunette blinked, "Mamori-neechan what are you talking about?"

Mamori looked down at her and cried, "You poor girl! It was so disgusting that you just had to forget right?"

Snea sweatdropped and sighed, "What I'm trying to ask is what are you talking about!?"

Mamori blinked and frowned, "Didn't you do that with Hiruma-kun?"

Sena shook her head, "What do you mean by that?I don't know what you talking about-"

Sena stopped and blushed tomato red. She looked down at her self and gasped. Her shirt was half way up showing her pink bra and her skirt was missing showing her pink lace panties. Sena covered her self and shouted at her friend, "MAMORI-NEECHAN! ARE YOU INSANE!? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

Mamori frowned, "But you looked like that so I thought-"

Sena blushed and looked at the ground, "I was just changing!"

Mamori gasped and blushed, "G-Gomen Sena! I didn't know! Did I affend you!?"

Sena blushed and nodded slowly. Mamori blushed in shame and turned to Hiruma, "I'm so sorry Hiruma-kun! Please for give me!"

Hiruma sighed and turned away, "Che, whatever..."

Mamori sighed and narrowed her eyes, "But I can't hand her over..."

Sena blinked and gaped at her, "Mamori-neechan..."

Hiruma turned and narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think that?"

Mamori turned and looked at the ground, "I just can't trust you with Sena...That is all..."

The tall girl smiled and took the other girl's hand, "Let's get you changed. After that I'll find you the perfect club okay?"

Sena frowned and turned to her friends. She turned back to Mamori and looked at her hand,

_'My hand...just doesn't fit there anymore...'_

Sena sighed and slowly lossened the grip on her friends hand. Mamori turned and blinked, "Sena..."

Sena closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry Mamori-neechan...but I think I'll stay here..."

Mamori gaped, "B-but..."

Sena shook her and smiled kindly, "I just don't think I fit anywhere else..."

Mamori slumped and frowned at her, "But what is keeping you here anyway..."

Hiruma smirked and walked over to the two girls. He wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulder and smirked, "Oh nothing in partucular. No one's forcing her to stay."

Hiruma looked down at Sena and rubbed his chin, There's no doubt about it! Being the secretary and the manager at the same time can be overwhelming...If we could only decrease her workload."

Sena blinked and tilted her head, "If it's work than I could..."

Hiruma tightened his grip on her shoulder and hissed, "Urisai chibi!"

Sena cringed and nodded, "Hai..."

Mamori thought and looked up at Hiruma, "Manager? Is a female one all right? Is there no one else who wants the job?"

Hiruma smiled, "Of course ."

Mamori nodded and put on a determined face, "Then it's settled. I 'll do it!"

Sena screamed, "What!?"

Mamori took Sena's hand and smiled, "Aren't you happy Sena? Now it's okay!"

Sena sweatdropped and sighed,

_'Mamori-neechan...your being fooled!'_

Kurita luaghed and cried, "We got our first win and have 4 members as well! We'll be able to fight the Oujo White Knights again in no time!"

Sena blinked as she finally pulled down her shirt down, "Oujo white knights? Shin-san and Sakuraba-kun is in the team right? With the first game over let's see who we're up next."

Sena pulled out the burnt sheet of paper and sweatdropped, "Ah..."

Kurita turned to Hiruma, "Let's ask Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma turned, "It's the Oujo White Knights."

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

X.X.X.ShinSenaSakurabaShinSenaSakurabaShinSenaSakurabaX.X.X.

Sena looked around the crowd and frowned, "I wonder where they are..."

"Sena-chan?"

Sena turned and smiled brightly, "Sakuraba-kun!"

Sakuraba smiled at her, "I heard you won the game."

Sena sweatdropped at bowed several times, "I'm so sorry about what my captain did to you!"

Sakuraba sweatdropped and smiled, "It's alright. It's not your fault."

Sena looked up and blushed, "But..."

Sena blinked as she felt a large hand pat her on the head. She turned to the person beside the tall idol, "Shin-san..."

Shin narrowed his eyes, "It's not your fault. It was particularly my fault we couldn't tape the game."

Sena frowned deeply, "But..."

Shin shook his head. Sena blinked smiled, "Thank you..."

Shin nodded and pulled his hand away. Sena gulped and narrowed her eyes, "I heard your team was our next opponent. Umm...eto...I'm looking forward to it!"

The two blinked and smiled at her, "We're looking forward to it too."

Sena smiled at the two and bowed. She turned from them and ran towards her team. Sakuraba sighed, "She's such a nice girl. So different from the other girls."

Shin nodded, "Agreed."

Sakuraba sighed and glared down at the broken video camera, "Couch is seriously gonna kill us..."

Shin nodded. Sakuraba glared at him, "Don't just nod!"

The serious teen nodded. the blonde idol sighed and rubbed his forhead, "Ha, whatever..."

X.X.XSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaSenaHirumaX.X.X.

"So who is that Eyeshield21 anyway?"

Sena flinched and smiled up at Ishimaru, "Who knows..."

Ishiamru stared down at her, "Are you a friend of her's?"

Sena gulped and sweatdropped, "Y-Yeah...maybe..."

Ishimaru cocked his eyebrow, "Maybe?"

Sena turned to Hiruma and gave him a pleading look. Hiruma turned to her and gave her the 'do it yourself' look. Sena whined and gave him the 'but I don't know what to do' look. Hiruma sighed and growled, "Fucking team! Listen up!"

The team turned to Hiruma and cocked their eyebrows. Hiruma smirked, "After finishing the basic training at the distinguished Ratsukafu P.E. school in Russia. She went to Notre Dame College to study American Football. Every match she would score 100 points. She's that type of girl I'm telling you."

Sena gaped at the lie,

_'You just made it worse!'_

Hiruma smirked and averted his eyes to Sena, "If they score 99 points, you win the game by scoring 100 points. The most important thing in American Footall is offense."

Sena blinked and nodded lightly at the speech. Hiruma smirked at turned to the team, "I will set a block to open up a route to run on. Then the Eyeshield21 girl will take care of the rest."

Hiruma lifted his hand victoriously and smirked, "This hand will score us 100 points!"

* * *

Me: Finally! I'm done!

Me: I got the poll ready. The pairings are still going!

Hiruma-8

Everyone-5

Agon-5

Riku-4

Shin-4

Kakei-2

Juumonji-1

Me: Enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey, sorry for the delay. I just couldn't think of a good idea to start the next chapter...

Sena: Don't worry Tsubasa-chan! I'm here to support you!

Me: Thanks Sena-chan! _'glomps and pulls away'_ Well, lets start the story!

**WARNING:** Sorry, no Yaoi shonen-ai/yaoi fans

Disclaimer: I don't own ES2. Unfortunately, Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata owns it.

* * *

Sena yawned as she sat back on her porch. It was the weekends today so she could rest all she wanted. She sighed, smelled the scent of the sakura flowers and closed her eyes.

"Sena, get up or I'm gonna step on your face."

The small girl got up in a blink of an eye and glared at her mother, "You don't have to threaten me."

Kobayakawa Mihae sighed and sat next to her daughter, "It's the weekend couldn't you maybe go outside and play with the other kids?"

Sena pouted, "There's no one to play with. And besides, almost all my friends are guys."

Mihae sighed in frustration and gave her daughter a reasuring look, "How about I do you a favor. Today, I heard Takami has time to play today. How about it."

Sena turned to her mother, excitment evident in her eyes, "Taka-nii is coming!? I can't wait!"

Mihae giggled and got up, "I'll call Hana-chan to come over with Takami, okay?"

Sena nodded, "Un!"

Mihae smiled and walked into the hallway. Sena quietly listened as her mother was talking on the phone.

"NYAA! Hana-chan! Long time no see!"

Sena sweatdropped, "Mothers..."

X.X.X.TakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaX.X.X.

"Sena-chan!" Takami ran into the small burnette's house and nearly crushed her to death, "I missed you so much! Sena-chan!"

Sena sweatdropped and sighed, "Nothing's changed about you Taka-nii..."

Takami frowned down at her, "Really, but didn't I become more handsome?"

Snea giggled and poked Takami's cheek, "Hai hai. You did get more handsome."

Takami smiled and pulled away form the girl. He gave her a flirty look and hugged her once more, "Oh! Sena! You grew so much! Where did you get that kind of body?"

Sena blushed and smiled, "Taka-nii..."

Mihae and Hana giggled at the back and smiled, "We should get going. Don't wanna ruin the moment anyway."

Sena glared at her mother and blushed, "Oka-san!"

Mihae giggled and walked out the door, "Goodbye you lovebirds!"

The two woman closed the door before the phone could smash into their faces. Sena panted and glared at the door.

Takami sweatdropped and laughed, "Man, you have grown. Last time I saw you, you couldn't even throw a ball."

Sena blushed and walked past the other teen, "L-Let's go up stairs Taka-nii..."

X.X.X.TakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaTakamiSenaX.X.X.

"Wow, your room really changed in 6 years hasn't it?" Takami looked around the room and smiled.

"The last time I saw this room. It was totally pink and frilly." Sena blushed and began to organize her stuff.

Her room was kinda in the tomboy style. Her walls were all blue and there were posters of sports teams on her wall and cieling. Takami sat down on the bed and nearly jump ten feet in the air as he heard a sudden meow. He looked down, only to stare down at a pair of swirling gray eyes.

Takami twitched and blinked atthe owner of those eyes, "When did you get a cat Sena?"

Sena looked down from her organizing and smiled at the cat, "Oh, Pitt. I got him a year ago. Isn't he just adorable?"

She picked up the small bundle in her arms and lightly scratched the back of his ear. The cat purred in delight and looked up and Takami, curiousity evident in the cat's eyes.

Takami smiled at the cat and lightly scratched his ear, "You always said you wanted a kitty right?"

Sena blushed and nodded, "Like I promised, I got a 90 percentage on my math test and finally got myself a cat."

Takami nodded, "I see..."

The black haired teen looked around, "So did you join any club?"

Sena flinched and began to sweat tremendously. Takami turned to her and put on a worried face, "Sena?"

The small brunette closed her eyes and bowed low, "Gomen Taka-nii! IjoinedtheAmericanFootballteamandIknowYou-niiownstheAmericanFootballclubandIknow-"

"Wow wow, hold it! I didn't even understand a thing. Say it slower." Takami shook the girl hard and began to panic.

Sena sighed and gave Takami a worried look, "You swear your not gonna faint right on the floor?"

Takami blinked, "Why do you ask?"

The small brunette frowned, "Because the thing I'm gonna tell is not gonna be pleasant."

Takami gulped and nodded, "Tell me."

Sena sighed and slowly spoke her words, "Do you know Hiruma Youichi?"

the tall teen flinched and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I played him in American Football once. The Deimon Devil Bats captain. That man...is a born devil."

Sena nodded and frowned deeply, "Well, I kinda joined the American Football club as the manager..."

_Thump!_

Sena blinked at the limp figure on the ground, "Taka-nii...? TAKA-NII!?"

X.X.X.MamoriSenaTakamiMamoriSenaTakamiMamoriSenaTakamiX.X.X.

_Beep...Beep!_

Mamori turned around, noticing her phone was ringing. She looked at the screen and saw Kobayakawa Sena. She blinked and picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"MAMORI-NEECHAN! HELP ME! TAKA-NII IS...TAKA-NII IS..."

Mamori pulled the reciever away form her ear and stared at it,

_'Taka-nii...? Takami-kun!'_

She pulled the reciever to her ear and smiled, "Sena! Did you say Takami's back!?"

"THERE'S NO TIME! MAMORI-NEECHAN I NEED HELP! TAKA-NII IS...NOT MOVING!"

Mamori looked down at the reciever in silence.

"WHAT!?"

Few drastic moments at the Kobayakawa residence

"He'll be fine Sena. He just fainted." Mamori smiled as she placed the ice on the poor boy's forehead.

Sena grumbled and slammed her forehead on the glass table, "That's good..."

Mamori smiled at the girl and slowly stroked her hair, "You really worry about Takami don't you?"

Sena looked up at Mamori, a small red bruise on her forehead, "Of course I do! Ever since that stupid accident, I've been making sure Taka-nii was in full health!"

Mamori giggled and turned to the sleeping man, "I better wake him up."

She shook the teen's shoulder, "Takami wake up."

The teen just grumbled and turned away. Mamori glared at his back and smirked evilly. She got up, leaned close to Takami's ear and whispered lightly, "Sena-chan's getting married."

"NOOOO! Sena-chan!" Takami got up from the sofa and held tightly to Sena's waist.

Takami began to cry and wail, "Why!? Why didn't you tell me!? Am I that untrustworthy to you?"

Sena sweatdropped and sighed, "Taka-nii..."

Takami looked up at the girl and frowned, "Sena, can you belive it! I had this wierd dream where you said you joined the American Football club as the manager."

Sena sweatdropped, "Taka-nii...that's not a dream..."

It was silent.

"WHAT!?" Takami grabbed the girl by the shoulder and shook her hard, "Sena! Hiruma is a dangerous man! Do you understand what your going through!?"

Sena sighed and chuckled lightly, "I understand very well Taka-nii."

Takami frowned, "Then why?"

Sena blinked and thought, "I don't know either...Maybe because it's fun..."

Takami blinked at the girl and sighed. He flopped back to the sofa and rubbed his temple, "I shouldn't be overreacting like that. Sorry..."

Sena smiled, "It's okay. I was expecting something like that anyway."

Takami blushed and frowned, "That's not really nice you know..."

Sena giggled, "Sorry."

"Ara? Mamori-chan, you came over too?" Mihae came out of the hallway, Hana following her back.

Mamori got up and bowed, "Hello Mihae-san, Hana-san."

The two woman giggled and squealed like fangirls as the tall girl bowed at them. Hana turned to Takami and smiled, "We have to Ichiro."

Takami nodded and got up from the sofa. Hana and Takami walked to the front door and waved, "We'll come again soon okay Sena-chan!"

Sena smiled and waved back. The two walked out the door, leaving Mamori, Sena, and Mihae in the hallway.

Mamori looked down at her watch and smiled sadly, "Sorry Sena, I have to go too. See ya!"

Sena nodded and waved to the girl. The older girl waved back and walked out the door.

At Night

Sena began to brush her hair as she stared into the mirror.

_Beep...Beep!_

Sena turned around to see her phone ringing. She walked to the reciever, brush in hand, and looked at the screen. The screen sad Takami Ichiro.

Sena blinked and took the phone in her hand, "Hello?"

"Sena, are you the Deimon Devil Bats manager?"

Sena blinked and nodded, "Un..."

"..."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

"You noticed now!?"

Sena pulled away from the phone as a sudden buzz sound came. She took the phone to her ear and raised an eyebrow, "Taka-nii?"

"...This is bad..."

Sena blinked, "What is?"

"I'm the Oujo White Knight's QB! Your my next opponent Sena!"

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

Me: Yes! Done! Oh and I got the poll set again. Please vote!

Hiruma: 10

Agon: 8

Everyone: 7

Shin: 5

Riku:4

Kakei: 2

Juumonji: 1

Me/Sena: Enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
